


she means it

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this time)<br/>Greer, Leith, and the one thing that shall forever bind them. 'She has no mind to force him back to her side by telling him, but this is his child, their child, and she is thankful for it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	she means it

Greer has known about her condition for a while now, since perhaps even before she foolishly tried to give a lock of her hair to a man she never should have looked twice at, that roguish Martin. But back then it had been so very easy to persuade herself that the sickness she felt in her stomach was merely the result of the food she had ingested the night before, that the tiredness she was feeling stemmed from both running her business and attempting to aid Mary and Francis in any way she could. Now, with the evidence of her condition right in front of her, the truth is harder to ignore. Her belly has swelled rapidly, something Greer should and would have been happy about, if it had only occurred earlier.

For this baby, if her deductions are correct (and they should be, she’s always had her father’s skill for sums), is not the result of her brief and foolish dalliance with that pirate. She shudders at the mere thought, because while the situation she is currently in may be complex, it would be _so_ much worse if her baby was the result of an affair she now looks back upon with disgust.

This baby, the one currently housed in her belly, is Leith’s. She is far too big, far too advanced in her pregnancy, for it to be anyone else’s. And, aside from than the murmurings of the local midwife and Greer’s own deductions, she knows it has to be Leith’s, feels certain of the fact in her very soul. They may no longer be together, and she has no mind to force him back to her side by telling him, but this is his child, their child, and she is thankful for it. Perhaps this pregnancy could have occurred in better circumstances, but she’ll not begrudge her child anything, not even the sickness it has made her feel, sickness which has now thankfully passed.

She has yet to confide the truth in anyone, and Greer finds she has to mask her growing belly with dresses that have a higher waist, with shawls, with anything and everything that will shield the truth from the world. She meant to tell people, she did, at least meant to tell Mary and Lola…but she didn’t want to ruin Mary and Francis’ newfound happiness by flaunting her pregnancy in their faces, not when Mary was still desperately trying to conceive a child. Still, the desire to tell someone, the need to confide in Lola and seek advice from her, her friend surely a foundation of knowledge when it came to pregnancy and motherhood, had often nearly overwhelmed her desire to not upset the newfound happiness that had settled over her friends and the court.

And then everything happened, seemingly all at once, and Greer was more concerned with being by her Queen’s side, comforting her lifelong friend, then she was telling people of a pregnancy that never should have been.

Aloysius is still imprisoned, presumably shall be imprisoned for years to come, her freedom tied to the success of the brothel and Mary’s friendship, and no one aside from their small circle knows of her time with Leith, those few months in which she was so very happy. Announcing that she’s pregnant would be more of a scandal than Lola’s had ever been, for her baby seemingly has no father, at least, not one as powerful as Francis had been. The sensible thing to do would have been seeking out help in ending her pregnancy, to nip the situation in the bud before it became too difficult to handle, but Greer seemingly has never been sensible in matters of the heart, and she thinks this baby owns her heart more than any man, more than Leith himself, ever could.

Now it is rather too late to do anything about it – and Greer finds that she doesn’t want to do anything about it. With every tentative movement of her baby, the love she feels for it grows and she cannot wait to see it enter this world, to watch it grow. She often finds herself daydreaming about what it shall look like, whether it shall be a boy or a girl. It will surely have blonde hair, like its parents, but perhaps it shall inherit Leith’s green eyes instead of her own. Either way, Greer prays that it shall be happy and healthy, tries to eat foods she thinks shall aid her baby in its growth, and ever since the night Bash convinced her to lure a killer into her brothel, avoids dangerous situations whenever she can. She shall do nothing to harm her baby, for it is surely the greatest blessing that has been bestowed upon her.  

She knows she has to tell Leith, knows she cannot suddenly have a baby out of nowhere and expect questions not to arise. Much like she has told Kenna in her monthly letters, her baby’s father needs to know of its existence. If she expects Kenna to one day, someday soon hopefully, return to French court and tell Sebastian the truth, Kenna’s daughter possessing the same green eyes as her father, well then, shouldn’t she be taking her own advice to heart?

Leith deserves to know, for her baby deserves a father, and her uneasiness as disrupting the tentative friendship they have begun, in disrupting Leith’s decision to start afresh with Princess Claude, pales in comparison to her baby’s happiness. Her own father may never have been what she dreamed of, never quite meeting her standards, but he was still her father, and judgemental or not he was always present in her life, providing for her. Her own child deserves much the same, whether she and Leith are together or not. It is high time she act like the courageous woman she wants the world to see her as, and quickly.

Tomorrow then, she thinks, smoothing a hand down her belly. Her child kicks in response, and a smile spreads over Greer’s lips. Tomorrow she shall tell Leith the truth, and she shall also tell him that baby or not, if he is happy with Princess Claude he should remain that way. Perhaps their opportunity has passed, and if it has, Greer is content with the time they had together, for it has resulted in something so very wonderful.

It would be delightful to be together once more, to raise their child as the little family Greer could not help but imagine whenever she looked at Leith, but she shall not force him into such a situation. Together or not, their child shall be born in a few months, and it is the baby that matters most, truly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I refuse to accept any other possibility, and because Greer/Leith still own my heart.


End file.
